Marguerite MacIntyre
) | Job= Actress, Writer | Played= Sheriff Liz Forbes :Silas | Status= Guest Starring 1x01}} — 8x10}} :Special Guest Star I Was Feeling Epic | Season= 1 ▪ 2 ▪ 3 ▪ 4 ▪ 5 ▪ 6 ▪ 8}} Marguerite MacIntyre is an American actress who plays Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes on . She is best known for her role as Nicole Trager on the TV series Kyle XY. She has also made many small appearances on other TV shows such as CSI: NY and The Practice. She hurt her leg Spoilers Guide, and was unable to appear in a few episodes during season 2 because of it. She has also written a number of episodes for The Originals. Biography Marguerite MacIntyre was born on May 11 1965 in Detroit, Michigan. She graduated from Coronado High School in Scottsdale, Arizona, the class of 1979. She received her Bachelor of Fine Arts degree from the University of Southern California and further went on to train at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art in London, England. Vocally, she can be heard on the Broadway Soundtracks for "Annie Warbucks" and "Jane Eyre" and the off-Broadway soundtracks for "Weird Romance" "No Way to Treat a Lady" and "A...My Name Will Always be Alice" Writer The Originals ;Season One * Sinners and Saints (with Julie Plec) * Après Moi, Le Déluge (with Diane Ademu-John) * The Big Uneasy (with Michael Russo) ;Season Two * Rebirth (with Julie Plec) * The Map of Moments (with Julie Plec) * When the Levee Breaks ;Season Five * Where You Left Your Heart * What, Will, I, Have, Left * Til the Day I Die (with Kyle Arrington) Legacies ;Season One *''Mombie Dearest'' *''There's a Mummy on Main Street'' (with Sherman Payne) Filmography Appearances ;Season One *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''162 Candles'' *''The Turning Point'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''Let The Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Founder's Day'' ;Season Two *''The Return'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''The Descent'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''The Last Day'' *''As I Lay Dying'' ;Season Three *''The End of the Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''Our Town'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''1912'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' ;Season Four *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''Bring It On'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' ;Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''Home'' ;Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' *''Because'' ;Season Eight *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' }} Trivia *At the start of Season 6 filming, Marguerite MacIntyre decided to leave The Vampire Diaries as the most recurring guest star on the series overall. This lead the writers to kill off her character at the second part of the same season. Gallery 665f69d95ef92975715e5e880816e1d0.jpg 65204.jpg 4606452909_27aa627ed7.jpg 4617654077_fc4c319948.jpg kyle-xy-marguerite-macintyre-1.jpg macintyre5.jpg marguerite_macintyre.jpg mm1.jpg tumblr_m1yyzdf6Jw1qib881o1_500.png 58585885.jpg 529369827.jpg 42839744.jpg|Marguerite with Bruce Thomas 5632238.jpg 1412853874.jpg 4128384.jpg 12336418212.jpg sharif10.jpg Kyle_XY_1x01_003.jpg 139.jpg Marguerite+MacIntyre+2007+Summer+TCA+Tour+VvUeUIWmn-Il.jpg elizabeth-forbes-1.png Sheriff-Forbes-TVD-006.jpg Marguerite_MacIntyre_1242298673_3.jpg Vampire+Diaries+100th+Episode+Celebration+6hLKWfSnnvjl.jpg References External links * IMDb * Instagram * Twitter See also Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Guest Stars Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 6 Cast Category:The Originals Crew Category:Writers Category:The Originals Season 1 Writers Category:The Originals Season 2 Writers Category:Special Guest Stars Category:Season 8 Cast Category:The Originals Season 5 Writers Category:Legacies Crew Category:Legacies Season 1 Writers